1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an immersive sensation enhancement method and system for video sequence displaying based on movement information.
2. Description of the Related Art
An immersive sensation is a type of human sensation including realism, involvement, a sense of actually being there, and the like. As a size of a display such as a television, a projector, and a cinema screen increases, human beings may have a more immersive sensation and thus have a more favorable impression. A conventional art for immersive sensation enhancement is an immersive generation method of a two-dimensional still image. The conventional art generates the immersion by changing a lightness, a saturation, and a hue of at least one of a foreground image and a background image based on a difference between the foreground image and the background image of the inputted two-dimensional stop image.
Therefore, an immersive sensation enhancement method and system for video sequence displaying based on movement information is needed.